Shigeru Miyamoto Trouble Center
by twilight sword master
Summary: Hey. Ever wonder who takes the complaines. It's the one the only Shigeru Miyamoto! Chapter 3 WARNING this chapter has sex, cursing, Randomess and stupidity. You've been warn. May be rated M
1. Chapter 1

Shigeru Miyamoto Trouble Center

**Like always I do not own brawl. This is a story I'm working on.**

A building in smash Ville holds the greatest game designer ever. His name is Shigeru Miyamoto.

In side

"Sally send in my net appointment." Said Shigeru in to the speaker.

" Man the easiest job ever. Just seat here playing video games and listing to complaints." Said Shigeru playing brawl.

First to come in was a sad little plumber in green.

" So Luigi what's up?" asked Shigeru

" I just want to know…how come Mario gets to us Flood and I can't us my vacuum?" asked Luigi

" Luigi I'm going to be straight with you. Your vacuum sucks." Said Shigeru

" But I know it can be useful." Pleaded Luigi

" That's it if you don't stop begging I'm going to have to be mean." Threaten Shigeru

" But…" Luigi was cut of.

" That's it! Give me the thunder Gloves you can't use them in brawl!" Yelled Shigeru

" Oh man." Said Luigi handing him the gloves and leaving.

" Mr. Miyamoto Dk is here to see you." Said Sally

" Send him in." said Shigeru

" Oyo! Oyo!!" yelled Donkey Kong

" Donkey Kong I know your mad about your final smash, but you don't have to yell." Said a clam Shigeru

" OYO! OYO!!!!" shouted Donkey Kong

" Donkey Kong you are being childish. You can cause earthquakes. Stick people in the ground and you are kind of fast. You should be happy you that good." Said Shigeru

"Oyo, Oyo." Said Donkey Kong rubbing the back of his head.

" See now go get a banana you big ape." Said Shigeru waving DK bye.

" Mr. Miyamoto Samus is here." Said Sally

" Oh no don't send her in." pleaded Shigeru

" But she insist on seeing you." Said Sally

" Tell Shigeru I'm going **KILL** him." Said Samus

" She said she's going to kill you sir." Said Sally

" Huh send her in." Said Shigeru

When Samus came in she was steaming mad. She was in her Zero Suit.

" What the hell were you thinking you pervert!" Shouted Samus

" Samus It wasn't my Idea. Please let me live." Begged Shigeru

" You Japanese perverts did a close-up on my ass!" yelled Samus

" Oh that. I thought you were mad about the Zero Suit. That was the camera mans fault. He's right there." Said Shigeru pointing at a guy with a camera and a hat.

When Samus saw him she started chasing that guy and kicked his ass.

" Ah… Shigeru can I talk to you?" asked Sonic

" Sure what is it?" asked Shigeru

" Well I wanted to know why I appeared in the final battle?" asked Sonic

" Well I don't know." Said Shigeru

" Yes you do! You just don't like me because I'm from Sega!" yelled Sonic

" Sonic if I didn't like you then why did I have you weakling Taboo." Said Shigeru

" You know your right I'm the greatest ever!" yelled Sonic running out the room.

" Ok. Well Sally send in my next appointment." Said Shigeru

" Yes Sir." Said Sally

The next one to come in was Meta Knight and he was not happy at all.

"WTF man why you gotta blow up my ship!" Yelled Meta Knight

" Meta Knight let me put it simply. YOU SAW THE BIG ASS SHIP! YOUR SHIP HAD NO F******* CHANCE!" Yelled Shigeru

" You know what SUCK IT!" yelled Meta Knight running out.

" Huh! Such language." Said Shigeru

" Well sir this is your final appointment." Said Sally

" Good send him in."

The last person was you guessed it…. Hey you it's Pikachu.

" Hey you it's …" before he could finish Pikachu cut him off.

" Pika, pika." Translation (The author made the joke already.)

" So why are you here?" asked Shigeru

" Pika, pika, Pikachu?" Translation (Why wasn't my little bro Pichu in brawl?)

" That's a very good question and hears the answer." Said Shigeru putting a video tape in a TV

On the TV " You! You are worthless. You are pathetic! YOU ARE WEAK! I should spit on you!" yelled Simon the American Idol judge In the corner was Pichu. He was about to cry. " That's harsh. Pichu is a kinda of good fighter." Said Mario

" Listing to your self. He is so weak he hurts himself just attacking." Said Simon

" Listing I created Pichu. Let him show you his true strength. It is Time." Said Shigeru in a 1-up shirt.

When Pichu got the smash brawl he began to glow. The earth started to shake. Some music started to play. He was electrified with energy.

" OMG" SAID Simon

" Pi…." When he said that electricity blow out of him causing a huge explosion. When the dust was gone Pichu was knock out.

" Wow!" said Mario collapsing

The video was off

" And that's what happen." Said Shigeru

" Pika, Pika!" Translation (that doesn't explain anything!)

" Well Pichu had to fix the room. So he wasn't able to enter brawl." Explained Shigeru

" Pika!" Translation (You suck)

" Yeah, Yeah. I'm out." Said Shigeru

**Well that's it. Send me reviews to see any other characters and they Completes. Peace Twilight out. **


	2. Chapter 2

Shigeru Miyamoto

**Thanks all the people who reviewed. And the People who didn't some one in this story will die!**

" **WTF!"**

**Hey blame the readers. Let began! **In smash Ville

**Pichu move list**

**B (Thunder wave)**

**B side (Tail wipe)**

**B Down (Uproar. Yes it can learn that)**

**B up (Quick attack)**

**Final smash (Volt tattle)**

" Pichu this is a good move list. But I can't get you in brawl." Said Shigeru

" Pi, Pichu, pi" Translation (Please I gotta get in Brawl.)

I'm so sorry. You were always my second favorite Pokemon." Said Shigeru about to cry.

Pichu ran out the room crying when pit came in.

" Mr. Miyamoto? How come I wasn't in a game since brawl?" asked Pit

" Pit. No body really liked Kid Icarus. And you look like a girl." Said Shigeru wiping his eyes.

" But people wanted me in brawl." Said Pit

" Oh you mean the 11 people who played Kid Icarus." Said Shigeru

" Listen can you at least make me look cool?" asked Pit

" Pit let me tell you something. You were supposed to be a girl." Said Shigeru

" Wait what! But…" he was Shot by Samus trying to kill that camera man from Chapter one.

" Pit, Pit, Piiiiiiiiiiitttttttt!" Yelled Shigeru Metal Gear style.

" Miyamoto we need to talk to you." Said Snake with all the guy brawls (Not Mario, link, the kid brawlers, Pokemon, Donkey Kong and Pokemon trainer aka Jeff) were there.

" Did I do something wrong?" asked Shigeru about to wet his pants.

" We want to say…. YOU'RE THE GREATEST!" Yelled Fox

" Wait what did I do?" asked Shigeru

" You give Samus that hot ass suit, and you did a close up on her ass. You are genius." Said Snake

" That was the camera man fault people." Said Shigeru

" Well you did give her that hot ass suit. And for that your are hero." Said Snake giving him a cake.

After the party every body left Ike was there to talk.

" Sir. Since I'm so badass. I think you should change my name to Dante. For that name is Badass." Said Ike

" Ike if I do that the Devil may cry team will sue my ass. Now get your F****** pretty boy ass out of here." Said Shigeru

" Well you got your self a enemy." Said Ike walking out.

" Bitch." Said Shigeru under his breath

" Sir Kirby is here to see you." Said Sally

" Good." Said Shigeru

" Pyu." Said Kirby handing Shigeru a briefcase.

" Good, Now we can kept the thing about you in the Finals a secret." Said Shigeru

When he opens the briefcase in it was a bunch of clothes and they were neatly folded.

" Thanks for doing my laundry, and good going making it to the Finals." Said Shigeru waving Kirby good by.

" Sir Ganondorf is here to see you." Said Sally

" Ganondorf what's up my man." Said Shigeru

" How come I'm a clone of Caption Flacon?" asked Ganondorf

" Well I was to hard to come up with a move list for you." Said Shigeru

" How come I couldn't use my sword?" asked Ganondorf

" You did use your sword." Said Shigeru

" I use it for a taunt you Duce bag." Said Ganondorf walking out.

" Hey Mr. Miyamoto can we talk?" asked Link

" Sure. What is it?" asked Shigeru

" How come I don't get with Zelda? I mean I always save her. Can she at least be my girlfriend or something?" asked Link

" Well you are the Hero you always get the Girl." Said Shigeru

" You know what your right Zelda well be mean in the end." Said Link walking out

" Mr. Miyamoto Zelda and Sheik are here." Said Sally

" Ah Mr. Miyamoto can we talk to you?" asked Zelda

"Ah cut the small talk! WTF you promised you would spilt use up this brawl!" yelled Sheik

" Well I'm sorry but the Producers said it wouldn't make since." Said Shigeru

" Don't give use that Shit!" yelled Sheik

" Sheik stop." Said Zelda

" No this son of a Bitch give his word and Lied! I hate those type of people!" yelled Sheik

" Sheik you are being crazy now stop yelling or I'll have to call security." Said Shigeru

" Oh what you can't take a girl on. You are a prick." Said Sheik

" Ok Sheik you asked for it." Said Shigeru taking out a sword.

Sheik charged at him and tried to punch him. Shigeru grabbed the punch and kicked her in the gut. She throw a bunch of needles only to be blocked be Shigeru with his sword. Shigeru charged at her and then slashed at her. When he finished he said a Badass line.

" You got slammed Bitch."

" Ok we'll be leaving now." said Zelda taking Sheik

" Yeah tell that Bitch when she wakes she got slammed." Said Shigeru

" Sir the assist trophies want to talk to you." Said Sally

" Were do you get off not putting us in brawl!" yelled Lyn

" Yeah I wanna hammer someone's ass!" Shouted Hammer Bro. When he said that most of the assist trophies backed away from him.

" Not that way you gay mother F******." Said Hammer Bro

" Listening you guys are too powerful for Brawl. Not you Stafy your too weak." Said Shigeru

" You know he's right we are too powerful." Said Little Mac

" Yeah." Said Gray Fox.

" Lets take over the world!" yelled Devil

" First lets kill Sonic!" yelled Shadow

" Yeah!" they all shouted

They ran out the building and started to destroy everything. Out side Shigeru Smash Ville was being destroyed.

" Ah sally I will be in Japan." Said Shigeru grabbing his bags and running away.

**New chapter done. Good-bye people and send Reviews for your characters too** be **in this story**. **And for those who are wandering Pit is stall alive. But the assists killed sonic. But he was bring back to life by Dr Mario **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey New chapter up. Now the damages cause by the assist was completely Shigeru fault so he ran to Japan and is now on vacation.**

**In Japan**

" Aaaahhhhh." Sigh Shigeru having a back rub.

" Happy ending?" asked the woman

" Oh yeah."

" Here you go." She handed him an egg roll.

" This is happy ending? What the hell?" Demeaned Shigeru

" Egg roll special! Happy ending!" shouted the woman

" Bitch please! Happy ending is when…"

" Sorry but I had to sensor this part for reasons." Of course I'm in my story.

" Huh! You pervert." She smacked Shigeru and left the room.

" Fine F*** you!" he went steaming out the room.

" Mr. Miyamoto you want special now?" asked another woman.

" NO! You stupid bitch!" with that said he went back to smash Ville in an America.

" Guess he no want sex." Said the woman

" I do!" Me again.

" Come on." Said the woman

" I'm so lucky."

**In smash Ville**

" Sally I'm back… Holy shit your not Sally!" shouted Shigeru

" No it's me Samus. Sally died in the assist attack." Said Samus doing her nails.

" So do I have any appointments?" asked Shigeru

" Yes. But first can I have a raise?" asked Samus

" Come to office in say 5 minutes and we'll talk. Oh and be sure to freshen up." Said Shigeru walking in his office.

" God he is such a pervert." Said Samus.

In 5 minutes Samus came into his office. It was dim and only candles lit the room. In the Middle was Shigeru in a red shirt with hearts and black pants. He had a rose in his mouth and was looking straight at Samus.

" Ok Samus you have to do something for me." Said Shigeru removing the rose and throwing it to Samus.

" W-what?" she was almost to scare to ask.

Shigeru took out to game controllers, " Beat me in brawl."

" Huh. Is that it? This will be easy."

It was the Brawl battle to end them all. Good vs. Evil. Will against Will. The share force was enough to kill some one. It was the age long struggle between Boss and sectary. It was…

" Enough of the drama crap she lose." Said Shigeru

" I did." Said Samus

" You two are breaking the fourth wall."

" We don't give a f*** Twilight master sword." Said Shigeru.

" You dare taunt a God!" Lighting was all around me and I was flying.

" Hey! Your no god." Said Sonic

" Where the Fuck are you coming from?" demanded Me.

" How come you can say f*** but we get sensor?" asked Shigeru.

" Be cause I'm the author and one more thing. Die sonic." Sonic was struck by lighting and turned to a pile of ash.

" Holy S***. Oh come on! Shigeru said it early. What the fuck! Wait I said f***. You suck." Samus left the room and Shigeru and I were left.

" Are you bringing Sonic back to life?" asked Shigeru

" Fine. By the power of Gray skull! I have the Power!" Just the Sonic was bringing back to life.

" Thank God!" yelled Sonic before running out the room.

" Well see ya." Then I left.

" Sir Peach is her to see you." Said Samus

" Send her in." Now Shigeru was serious.

" Hey Shigeru!" shouted Peach

" Peach you disgrace to fighters. Give me one reason to let you stay in brawl?!" Ask Shigeru

" I can give you a wild ride in sex." Said Peach closing the doors behind her and locking them.

" Fine you won. Now lets get started."

Out side the door Samus heard moaning and some other things that are not wroth saying. After an hour or so of sex Shigeru was done.

" God no wander why Mario calls you` Princess Toadstool. ` You deserve that name the way you work. So out the window." He grabbed her and tossed her out the window were she floated down.

" Sir. Were you just having sex with Peach?" asked Samus

" Yes. The why she works is awesome." Said Shigeru

" Ok… to much information. I know she was a whore though." Said Samus

" Yeah she is. So who's the next sucker?" asked Shigeru

" Mario. Then Snake. And finally… Wario." Shigeru nearly fainted at th words Wario. In the Office Shigeru was waiting for Mario.

" You-a-son of a bitch!" yelled Mario

" Listen Peach is a whore. Go with that Rosalina chick." Said Shigeru

" What are you talking about?" Asked Mario. " I'm mad because you took away Liugi's thunder gloves."

" Oh. I thought you were mad about me giving you girlfriend a ride on my d***. What the hell is wrong with the author." Said Shigeru

" You son of a bitch. Peach rides my d*** and mines alone. Did I just get sensor?" asked Mario

" Yes. Now were we. Oh yeah this." He grabbed Mario and throws him out the window.

" I'll be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mario before hitting the ground.

" Bitch this is my house."

Then the Metal Gear solid music **Encounter** started to play.

" Snake cut the Shit before I get Samus." Threaten Shigeru

" Sorry. So you know me and Samus been dating right?" asked Snake

" Holy shit you two are dating?" repeated Shigeru

" Yes so… you're not going to fire me?" asked Snake

" You work here?!" asked Shigeru

" Yes. I'm Twilights master sword lackey." Said Snake

"Are you sure you work here?" asked Shigeru

" Yes. I've been working here since the dude's wrote this story." Said Snake

" That's interesting. You want to watch porn on the Internet?" asked Shigeru

" Two guys jerking off next to each other. That's gay." Said Snake

" But its people in brawl." Said Shigeru

" Holy s***. What the f*** man stop censoring me!" yelled Snake.

After watching the people in brawl and their sex life it was about time for Snake to leave.

" Dude before I go. What do you do with the tapes?" asked Snake

" I sell them and put it on youtube." Said Shigeru.

" Wow. So see yeah." Said Snake.

Wario came in to the room eating chilly with extra beans.

" Holy s***! Stop that!" yelled Shigeru

" So why isn't there enough beans in the chilly?" asked Wario

" Holy shit! You dumb ass!" with that said Shigeru grabbed a star and flew to Japan.

" Oh no." Wario unleashed a huge fart destroying all of Smash Ville.

**Huh. People in Brawl are fun to mass with. And Shigeru is lucky he got away but next time he's mine. Leave reviews on what characters to see next chapter. Twilight out!**


End file.
